lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Gijinka
Gijinka (擬人化; Western term Humanization) is the Japanese meaning of “humanoid”, “personification”, or “anthropomorphic”. Rather than referring to just any animal with human characteristics, a gijinka is most often a fan re-design of an animal-like character in a human or humanoid form. The characters often seem to wear a cosplay of the base character rather than having real animal features, which can also be found back in real life cosplay of those characters. In the Fighters of Lapis series, some Gijinka appear as playable or as an assist. As they have no real official names, they have made-up names. A Gijinka named Inori Aizawa also appears in the Mysterious X Project series as a key character. Gijinka in the Fighters of Lapis series Cupa Cupa, along with Rayna/Skellie, were added in Fighters of Lapis 2 as assists. Cupa is an Gijinka version of a Creeper, originating from the MobTalker mod. She throws dynamite. The two reappeared in Fighters of Lapis 3, identical to their appearances in Fighters of Lapis 2. They did not return until Fighters of Lapis 6 as assists. Rayna/Skellie Rayna/Skellie, along with Cupa, were added in Fighters of Lapis 2 as assists. Rayna/Skellie is an Gijinka version of a Skeleton, originating from the MobTalker mod. She is the only Gijinka to have two names; it is assumed by some that Rayna is her real name while Skellie is just a nickname, but that theory isn't confirmed. She attacks opponents with arrows, and can be rarely spawned with a spider-tan. The two reappeared in Fighters of Lapis 3, identical to their appearances in Fighters of Lapis 2. They did not return until Fighters of Lapis 6 as assists. As a interesting note, Rayna only says "crack..." which is what she said in her original script. The script may have been talking about her bones, or the bow. It's noted that it does not refer to drugs. Windows 2000-tan One of the Gijinka introduced in Fighters of Lapis 6 as a playable character. Although a few variants exist, the most common operating system represented is Windows 2000 Professional. She is typically drawn as an intelligent, professional, reserved looking woman with short blue hair, glasses, and hair clips that resemble cat ears flanking a small white bonnet or ruffle, similar to a maid's bonnet, that shows the Windows logo. Her outfit resembles a swimsuit suggesting the Windows logo colors worn with long blue coat, alluding to the popular opinion that Windows 2000 is the most stable and dependable of the Windows operating systems. Due to the greater stability of Win2K compared with WinME, which was released near 2000, 2K-tan is often described as the guardian of ME-tan. The particular shade of blue used in most drawings is similar to the default Windows 2000 desktop color. Windows 2000-tan is a character that hits hard and heavy but at the cost of speed. She can attacks using windows, cursor, and the blue screen of death and error messages. She can also become the mother of Inori Aizawa if she marries any character of the opposite sex. Information about her moveset and more can be found here: Windows 2000-tan. Inori Aizawa While she appeared in the Mysterious Five Project first, this Inori Aizawa is different from the one seen in the Mysterious Five and Seven Project. Although she maintains her moveset from the Mysterious Five Project, she has to be unlocked via Windows 2000-tan. More info can be found on her page: Inori Aizawa. Gijinka in the Mysterious X Project Series Inori Aizawa Parallel with the release of Internet Explorer 11 in November 2013. Microsoft Singapore’s division with collaboration of Collateral Damage Studios unveiled the browser anthropomorphization known as Inori Aizawa. According the words of Microsoft Singapore, she was conceived as a browser mascot catering to the Asian region audience knowing the popularity of the OS-tan characters in the region. A facebook page of the character was created showing some backstory about her and also providing a link were users can download a customized version of Internet Explorer 11. She was introduced as one of the first characters to be added in the Mysterious Five Project, and her popularity began to grow from outside of the Mysterious Five Project as people added her in their own baby waffles. The character was originally meant to be in Fighters of Lapis 5, but the character was instead put into the Mysterious Five Project where she became a key character. She would not appear in the Fighters of Lapis series until Fighters of Lapis 6. She can use a shield to deflect attacks, use rocket boots, and a tabbing system which will allow her to attack multiple targets at once. She can also use the tabs as a way of swiping at opponents. Her moveset is based off her Anime Festival Asia 2013 presentation ad, as well as Internet Explorer itself. For more info, including moveset and story role, check her page: Inori Aizawa. Chromium Chromium is Inori's unoffical rival. She doesn't appear in any of the story modes. She is a unlockable character, unlocked after 10 matches, making her one of the first characters you will unlock. She is similar to Inori moveset wise, with the differences being: *She is faster. *Her attacks aren't as powerful to counter this. *She doesn't have rocket boots. She spins up instead. *She can turn into the Chrome logo in a way that's similar to Samus's Morphball. Category:Gijinka Category:Anthromorphic Characters Category:Characters Category:Minecraft Category:Windows Category:Internet Explorer Category:Google Chrome Category:Google